1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to women's undergarments, and more particularly, to a new and more improved brassiere or breast prosthesis or augmenting form including a spring-mass system useful for enhancing the appearance and natural effects of an artificial form contained within the brassiere or for enhancing natural movement effects of natural breasts.
2. Brief Description of Prior Arts
Breast prosthesis or augmenting forms are well-known. Such devices are chiefly used after surgery or for augmenting what may be considered inadequate natural endowment. In both situations, the acceptance by the wearer of the device is directly related to its effectiveness in simulating a natural breast. In situations of mastectomy, dependence on the prosthesis is complete, and, therefore, it is very important that the prosthesis simulate the effects of natural breasts as completely as possible.
Prior art prosthesis are of questionable effectiveness and acceptance. Most prior art prosthesis or augmenting forms are formed as a lightweight pillow-like pad of fibrous or foamed material. After use, such devices begin to loose shape and form. The lightweight construction results in almost no movement of the prosthesis similar to that natural movement which occurs with a natural breast due to human body movement.
One effect contributing an inanimate and lifeless appearance of prior art prosthesis has been the loss of natural movement or the inability to simulate such natural movement. One prior art attempt to simulate natural movement is a fluid bladder device contained within the breast cup of a special brassiere. Such devices have only met with limited acceptance and success in attempting to simulate natural movement.
In certain limited situations not involving breast prosthesis or augmenting forms, it may prove desirable to increase or enhance the natural movement of natural breasts.
Other considerations and factors are known to those skilled in the art. Certain of these considerations may be more readily comprehended in view of the substantive features and advantages obtained by the present invention.